It's All A Huge Misunderstanding, Really!
by readerdreamer5625
Summary: A certain secret is revealed. Much insanity ensues. Vaguely crack, No-PP, All's Well That End's Well drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh my, what have I done?**

**Of course, it's writing a new story… a fanfic, not to mention crack, but a story nonetheless.**

**_It's All A Misunderstanding, Really! – _**_A certain secret is revealed. Much insanity ensues. Vaguely crack, No-PP, All's Well That End's Well drabbles._

* * *

><p>Ever since Danny finally got into the hang of duplication, he didn't know whether he should've been happy or not for doing so after the fifth time he had to use it.<p>

You see, while he no longer had to make such embarrassingly see-through excuses (A certain passing comment comes in mind: "I surely doubt that you have to go to the bathroom when you look visibly _dehydrated_, Mr. Fenton.") – It had its consequences; namely, the exhaustion from both the ability itself _and _from the clone.

And a sudden burst of memory that comes out of nowhere also doesn't really help for one's concentration, especially when you're having an exam ("Don't whack your head on the desk, Mr. Fenton! It distracts those who _actually _know the answers.").

_Stress + Exhaustion + One Halfa = A big mess._

So he could say that it wasn't _entirely_ his fault that the inevitable happened.

* * *

><p>"Fenton, here's the thermos." The visitor said a little tiredly. "Now can I get a rest?"<p>

Everyone in the class was staring.

"Hey, Danny _Fenton_! You awake? Geez, I knew you should've… oh."

At the front of the class, a certain cheerleader rose to her feet before pointing a finger at the one speaking. Then at the blue-eyed boy sitting wide-mouthed at his chair. Then back. This repeated a few unnecessary times.

Then her eyes rolled at the back of her head before she promptly fainted.

That sparked the flames.

"P-Phantom is t-talking to Fenturd!" A blond jock rose to his feet, grabbing at his hair in shock as if he didn't know what was real anymore. "Fenturd! Not me, Dash Baxter, but Fenturd!"

His reaction was quite reasonable, the Danny in his chair mused. After all, the famous, strong, and charismatic super-hero Danny Phantom suddenly arrived in the middle of Mr. Lancer's soporific spiel about some book or whatnot, handing him the weapon – his Mom was rather mad when she realized people were already assuming that the Thermos was Phantom's – he used daily to capture ghosts.

A voice that sounded like Jazz commented in his brain about personality dissociation and narcissism and- let's not go there. It's rather terrifying to think that his sister got to his head.

Strangely calm about the whole thing, Danny peered at his two best friends. Sam had her face slammed down at the table while Tucker looked like the cat that ate the canary. Sure, they would panic over it later, but they were still teenagers enough to at least enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"Phantom?" He said as flatly as he could, as if he wasn't essentially speaking to himself. "Could you…"

The ghost snapped out of his trance. "Y-yeah! Here's the thermos!" The town hero – or pest, depending on who you asked – threw the metal container in his hands before floundering away invisibly.

Or at least, that's what the rest of the class except for him and his friends saw. The truth was that 'Phantom' merely dispelled himself, his memories returning to the blue-eyed halfa who was now leaning very tiredly in his desk.

He immediately went to sleep. He would only suffer through their questions much _later, when he wasn't so exhausted anymore_.

* * *

><p>"Alright, <em>Fenton<em>! Tell us what happened just earlier!"

Danny only looked as dryly as he could. Dash wasn't really that intimidating anymore compared to Vlad… or Skulker… heck, only Box Ghost was the one left that Danny could say was less scary than him nowadays. Even Sam and evil!Tucker was scarier.

"If you haven't seen, I'm supposed to get home and _return_ whatever ghost inside this thermos-" he shook the metal container to make a point, "-back to the Ghost Zone. I haven't really tested how long the containment lasts, and I really don't want to know."

Kind of a lie, since he knew that his evil future self was sealed into one months ago and was still locked inside his thermos.

Dash paled at the thought before letting him go. Danny let out a sigh of relief, and was about to leave when-

"Wait! There's one thing I want to ask!"

Danny froze. He then shook his head tiredly. "Yes, Star?"

"You look alike." The cheerleader stated while looking at him like he had grown an extra head. He would've, if he somehow messed up in the duplication process again. "I mean, you, Danny _Fenton_, and him, Danny _Phantom_, look alike."

Everyone blinked. They had somehow missed on that.

"Haha!" Tucker – in a very fake manner – tried to laugh it off. "What? Do you think it's something like Danny being somehow related to Phantom before he died?"

They all then stared at the Techno-Geek, who slammed his hands over his mouth. Sam looked like she would've throttled him if it wouldn't make it obvious they were hiding something.

"Could it be?" Mr. Lancer looked like he was pondering over a good mystery. "Is that true, Mr. Fenton that you are related to Mr. Phantom?"

Danny cringed over his question. "Uh, that's not really-"

"But they're too similar!" Mickey, the class genius – or nerd if you asked the A-listers – disagreed. "They have to be twins for that to happen…"

All of the stares suddenly turned back to Danny, who really didn't like the way it was going.

"Ummm…" Danny said as _eloquently _as he could. "Wait…"

"Oh god!" Valerie looked horrified. And regretful. What kind of conclusion had she arrived to make her look like that when she could've blown her top minutes ago, Danny wondered. Apparently he didn't have to. "He was your twin, wasn't he? And since we've never heard of it… he died while you were still unborn!"

Now it was Danny's turn to blink. "Err… Come again?"

His question was ignored. The Red Huntress was apparently too deep in her thoughts. "Then I didn't have to do that… Because he wouldn't have harmed you… Maybe the reason why he's even like that was because his sole reason to protect Amity Park was…"

"Ummm… Valerie, I think-"

She looked at him wide-eyed, interrupting Danny yet again. "To protect you."

While they were all unaware of Valerie's job as the Red Huntress, everyone else in the room could follow her thoughts well enough to realize what she was talking about. And the – incorrect – conclusion was rather shocking to them.

"Fenturd's… the one Phantom is fighting for?" Dash said glassily.

Unfortunately for Paulina, that was the moment she regained consciousness, rubbing her sore head. Which meant that she fainted again. Much to Sam's not-so-hidden joy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, young man! We've received a message from Mr. Lancer about today. Mind telling us about what you told your classmates?"<p>

He hadn't really said anything, Danny thought to himself. They all concluded on their own. But then again, he had to see what his parent's reactions would be.

"We've heard, Danny." His dad said seriously. "So, why haven't you told us about-"

Here is it, Danny closed his eyes as he waited for the expected explosion. But then… he was pulled into a hug. And were those _tears_?

"That we had been fighting the ghost of your twin brother?"

Danny mentally gaped before awkwardly returning the hug his father was giving him. Maddie was looking sadly at her gun. She seemed like she wanted to smash it to pieces repeatedly.

"We didn't know that you had a twin when I was still pregnant with you, Danny…" His mother wiped several tears away. "Come think of it, maybe it's even fate that Phantom could even hide himself from the ultrasound scan before he even died…"

Honestly, weren't they scientists? Why hadn't they've been more skeptical?

But then again, Danny would rather not look at the gift horse's mouth.

"We've got a theory, Danny." Jack turned to a one-arm hug as he waved his other arm, as if gesturing something. "That the connection between you twins had somehow been affected by the copious amounts of latent ectoplasm in the air here in Amity Park, allowing him to get a form that mirrors your own."

Maddie nodded. "That would also explain how he's different from every other ghost. After all, with you in the mix, it's like he's halfway between the realms of death and life."

The secret halfa chuckled uneasily a bit over the unexpectedly accurate statement from his mother.

"Could we meet him?" Jack said, a little hastily. "We promise, no guns."

"No threats of separating him molecule by molecule." Maddie winced as she remembered her threats. "Or dissections. Ghost or not, Fentons, or Phantom even, would stay together."

Danny could only stare as he finally realized that without his input, everything was actually going pretty well.

* * *

><p>"It's rather logical, you know, Danny." Jazz suddenly spoke from behind his door, ironically spooking Danny out of his goal of bashing his head therapeutically on his pillow before he even started. "Why they actually thought of that. I should've realized earlier."<p>

"What is it now, Jazz?" Danny asked tiredly.

"Well," His sister gestured empathetically for emphasis. "Nobody would actually think of 'Halfa!' from the start. Even I only realized the truth after seeing your transformation in action."

"And so, they made a hugely convoluted theory…"

"Convoluted or not, Danny," Jazz concluded, "It's a hugely advantageous situation for you now. It's not like ghosts really follow logic in the first place. Of course, 'Phantom' will now have to act as Danny _Fenton_'s brother, but then again, it's not so hard."

She paused. "Hmmm… This could actually make my term paper…"

"Don't even think about it, Jazz." Danny threatened.

Jazz shrugged. "Excuse me if I don't find it interesting. Now that your alter ego would _actually _start interacting with your normal façade, it's very fascinating to me, and I haven't discarded those dissociative personalities of yours…"

"Jazz. Stop confusing me with psych speak."

His sister then sighed melodramatically. Had she been taking lessons from Vlad? "Anyways, you – and yes, I mean Phantom – should meet with Mom and Dad tomorrow. And affirm their thoughts."

Danny groaned, slamming his head to his pillow. "Just another day for the life of Danny Fenton."

"No, Danny," Jazz sounded like she was writing something on a notepad now. "The _afterlife_ of Danny _Phantom_ right?"

"Lib mi a'one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaand… I'm stopping here.<strong>

**Hmmm, not my usual 5k length, but I'll take it.**

**Would update in a few days; a week tops. Now, goodbye!**

**_"_****_Reviews and favs are the lifeblood of aspiring authors. Don't deprive them of this."_**

******_-Readerdreamer5625_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update.**

**_It's All A Misunderstanding, Really! – _**_A certain secret is revealed. Much insanity ensues. Vaguely crack, No-PP, All's Well That End's Well drabbles._

* * *

><p>Danny shared a glance with Danny. No, the second one was Phantom.<p>

Alright, parents were sitting in two chairs in front of their couch, Jazz not so subtly taking notes beside the wall, Sam half-worried and half-annoyed at the grinning Tucker who… brought along a few classmates.

If Tucker hadn't made sure to tell Danny about it beforehand, there would've been another case of "Youtube Tucker" for mistaking the words 'a few classmates' with 'the entire class including Lancer'.

Danny resisted the urge to facepalm. Phantom didn't bother resisting.

Jazz wrote more notes.

"So, Danny, Phantom, mind explaining the entire story?"

* * *

><p>Phantom sighed before sending Danny a look. When the other one shook his head, he repeated the action before turning to Maddie.<p>

"Mo- I mean, Maddie," He corrected himself, much to the woman's frown, "It all began with that accident with the Fenton Portal."

Team Phantom had already agreed on revealing several secrets to solidify the entire story. Jazz had previously explained why to them.

"_When you're going to tell a lie, Danny, it's best to tell the truth. Not the entire truth, but part of it. Let them assume the rest."_

Danny continued for him. "Something happened when I got shocked. Next moment I know when I woke up, Phantom was already there."

It was true, because when he woke up, _he was already Phantom_. Though, he had no intent on telling everyone how he fainted when he found out.

"I was gone before you guys even came down." Phantom quickly added, stopping Maddie from asking why they never saw him before. "I only came back when the first ghost arrived in Danny's school."

"That was that lunch lady, right?" Sam interrupted. "And that was when you were christened with your name."

Everyone other than Team Phantom suddenly turned to gawk at the Goth. Paulina in particular looked scandalized.

"You knew?!"

Sam rolled her eyes before Tucker answered for her. "We were there when the accident happened. Of course we would know!"

Lancer raised a finger. "So, you two knew of Mr. Fenton and Mr. Phantom's secret and kept it that way for all this time?"

Sam sounded a little affronted from that. "Of course. What sort of best-friends would we be if we tattle on him the moment we get a secret? And, it wasn't just us. Jazz already knew as well months ago."

The aspiring psychologist was the one to be besieged with stares this time. Jazz then nodded slowly. "I realized when I saw Phantom appear in the alley that I followed Danny to."

Again, half-truth. She followed Danny into that alley and saw him transform. But what they heard was she saw them meet.

"And don't even ask why I didn't tell you, Mom, Dad." She quickly followed, looking at her parents. "It was for the same reason Danny didn't say it to you either."

"Besides, continuing." Phantom interrupted, an eyebrow raised in annoyance. "That was when Sam, Tucker, Danny," he sounded a little uncomfortable at referring to himself in third person, "and myself finally had a talk about everything."

"Like Sam said," Danny then continued, "That was when Phantom gained his name. Tucker started it with a pun; since Phantom was essentially my other half, he was named Danny _Phantom._ Danny _Fenton, _Danny_ Phantom_."

"And we never realized." Jack sounded a little embarrassed over it.

"You weren't the only one." Phantom smirked boyishly. Sam rolled her eyes again when Paulina swooned. "I mean, the entire Amity Park, much less the school or even more specific, Danny's classmates never realized."

He was getting more used to talking as if he and his human half were really separate.

Jazz wrote more notes again, causing Phantom to twitch.

In the meantime, all of Danny's classmates and Lancer looked away, also embarrassed to be pointed out.

"After that was when we finally founded Team Phantom and help protect Amity Park." Danny finished. "Any questions?"

Lots of hands were raised. The halfa sighed for the nth time that day. Of course, they wanted to know more.

* * *

><p>"And no, I'm sorry Paulina, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you. And I'm pretty sure Danny wouldn't care to join the A-List. <em>No<em>, I also wouldn't join the A-list. Technically, I'm dead!"

"Mom, it's alright, really! I never get harmed helping Phantom! S-scars? No, that one's when Sam had that horrible make-up phase and I had this really bad allergic reaction! Really!"

"You know, I helped Danny-"

"Shut up, Tucker!"

Cough. "Ahem, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny turned away from comforting his mother while ignoring how his father proudly proclaimed his son now had 'battle scars' (even though it was true) to his English teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer? You could call me Danny here, you know. I can get confused whether you're talking to Dad or me."

Lancer chuckled. "Well, your quick answer tells otherwise. Anyways, there is this question I would still like to pose. You too, Mr. Phantom."

"Dash, no. I won't adopt you as my brother. …That would be awkward, not to mention Danny. Kwan-" Phantom continued replying to the A-listers before thankfully taking Lancer's excuse to save him from them. "Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

The teacher blinked. Déjà vu. "I really should have realized how similar that two of you are. Anyways, Danny, Mr. Phantom. I would like to ask; since when did Mr. Phantom even became aware of who he was?"

Both Dannys gulped. They expected it to be asked, and had appropriately planned for it with Sam and Jazz, but it was still a little difficult for them to go along with the lie.

"Well…" Phantom looked at his human counterpart with a nod. "I would like to first ask my own question. Everyone, do you know of Vlad?"

And so went another round of lies and misinformation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that.<strong>

**I'm sorry for my delay, but I may even get much later for the next chapter.**

**My college has three term papers I have to pass within the next two weeks, and regrettably, that means my muse may malfunction.**

**Would still try to update soon enough, so bye! **

**_ "Reviews and favs are the lifeblood of aspiring authors. Don't deprive them of this."_**

**_ -Readerdreamer5625_**


End file.
